Un cauchemar ?
by FoxiiUzumaki
Summary: le pire cauchemar, c'est la réalité


J'ai 8 ans, je suis dans ma chambre, j'observe quelque chose dans un microscope, je crois que c'est la mue d'un serpent, je voudrais m'approcher pour regarder de plus prés ce que je suis en train d'observer mais je ne peux pas, je suis comme spectateur de ma vie, enfin de mon enfance. Je me contente donc de rester là à me regarder quand j'était petit.

- Orochimaru.

- oui.

- Tu peux venir sil te plait ?

- j'arrive papa.

Je sors de ma chambre pour me diriger vers le salon. Je me demande ce que me veux mon père, c'est peut être pour mon anniversaire, vu que c'est demain il a peut être prévu quelque chose. J'arriva dans le salon.

- oui, quesqu'il y a ? ^^

- Je voudrai t'offrir quelque chose.

- ah, c'est quoi ! ^^

Mon père me tendis un paquet cadeau, je l'ouvri et j'en sortit une boite métallique avec un collier a l'intérieur.

- oh, c'est beau ^^

- il représente le symbole de notre famille, c'est un œil protecteur comme ca je veillerai toujours sur toi.

- Merci papa !

Je lui sauta au coup et le serra dans mes bras. Quand je m'éloigna de lui, il s'approcha, m'accrocha le collier autour du cou et m'embrassa sur le front.

- Orochimaru ?

- oui.

- Va me faire quelque courses sil te plait.

- d'accord maman, j'y vais.

Je sors de chez moi et me dirige vers la boutique. Une fois arrive la bas, je me rendis compte qu'un grand nombre de boutique était fermé.

- excusez moi monsieur, c'est férié aujourd'hui ?

L'homme ne m'adressa même pas un regard, il continua sa route avec une démarche plutôt rapide et un air inquiet se lisait parfaitement sur son visage.

- *bon, je vais demander a quelqu'un d'autre.* Heu excuser moi, quesqu'il se passe ?*

- Des ninjas ennemis on pénètré le village, tu ferai mieux de rentrer chez toi petit.

- d'accord, merci.

Je rebroussa chemin et couru jusque chez moi. Je me retrouva devant ma maison 5 minutes après mon départ de la boutique. La porte de chez moi était ouverte, j'entra.

- mam…

Quelqu'un mit sa main sur ma bouche, je leva la tête et vi ma mère qui me tenait.

- Orochimaru, va te cacher et surtout ne sors sous aucun prétexte, tu as compris.

- mais…

- il n'y a pas de mais, promet moi que tu ne sortiras pas de ta cachette.

- d'accord, je te le promets.

- c'est bien mon cœur, je t'aime.

Elle m'embrasa sur la joue et reparti vers le salon. Je couru en haut me cacher sous mon lit. Pendant un long moment j'entendis des bruis d'objets qui cassent, des cris, des noms de jutsus puis au bout de 10 minutes plus rien, ce fut le calme complet. J'attendis encore 5 minutes avant de sortir de ma cachette. Une fois à l'extérieur de ma chambre je descendis les marches de l'escalier dans le plus grand silence. Quand je fu arrivé dans l'entrée, je vis que tout les meubles étaient renversés, casse mais surtout ce qui ma le plus heurté c'est cette horrible odeur de sang. J'avança jusqu'au salon et la je m'aperçu que c'était pire que dans l'autre pièce, les murs étaient couverts de sang, les meubles étaient détruit et il y avait des morceaux de verres partout. Je continua d'avancer jusqu'à mon canapé et la, je vis mes parents allongés par terre, couverts de sang.

- papa, maman !

Je m'effondra en larme a cote de ma mère.

- o...oro..orochimaru.

- maman, il faut…il faut vous emmener à. l'hôpital.

- Orochimaru…..c'est…c'est trop tard, on ne peut plus rien faire..

- non, ce n'est pas trop tard, on peut toujours faire quelque chose !

- Même si on parvenait à guérir nos blessures, le poison qu'ils avaient c'est déjà rependu en nous.

- je..je…je vais fabriquer un antidote !

- Orochimaru, je veux que tu m'écoute attentivement…

- non, on peut faire quelque chose.

- Je veux que tu sois fort,

- on peu faire quelque chose…

- il ne faut pas que tu sois triste, ton père te dirai la même chose que moi..

- maman…

- je t'aime mon cœur.

Elle me souri puis elle ferma les yeux et ne bougea plus.

- Maman !

2 jours plus tard.

TocTocToc.

- …

- Orochimaru ?

- …

- on a retrouvé les assassins de tes parents, ils on été tués.

- Ca ne changera rien du tout, on ne peut pas les ramenés a la vie !

Le ninja sortit de chez moi et discuta avec un Homme, de l'endroit ou j'étai j'arrivai à entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- ca fait deux jours qu'il ne mange plus, qu'il ne dort plus et qu'il ne voit personne.

- en même temps je le comprends, en plus la veille de ses 9 ans. Et…. On sait qui été les assassins ?

- apparemment se serait deux ninjas de suna, Mais Croc-blanc les à rattrapé et il les a tué.

- C'était un couple non ?

- apparament, et je pense qu'ils s'appelaient No-Akasuna.

Les ninjas s'éloignèrent, je ne pouvais plus entendre leur conversation, j'étai seul, tout seul. Je regarda le collier que j'avais autour du cou et je le serra dans mes mains, c'était la seule chose qu'il me restait, le seul souvenir de mes parents. Et maintenant, Quesque je vais devenir…

Je me réveilla en sursaut, dégoulinant de sueur. Encore ce cauchemar, c'est toujours le même. Sauf que mon cauchemard c'est mon passé, ce passé qui me hantera toute les nuits jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Mais… après tout, peut être que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve ….


End file.
